Revenge, What happened
by Keeper of the Shadowed Roses
Summary: Haruhi has gotten into something that could kill not only her but the hosts. After dissapearing for several years she has returned but how will the host club react to how she has changed. For Haruhi everything has gone down hill, will the host club be able to help her, or will she force them away from what she has become?
1. Good-bye guys, gotta run

**Hey I have been reading some other fanfiction from Ouran High School Host Club and I have been inspired. So I am going to write this little thing. I hope that you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

"Haru-chan!" Honey called from the other side of the room.

"Yes Honey?" I call back walking over toward him.

"Do you want to have some cake Haru-chan? It's really good." He smiled at me I smile back but I shake my head no.

"I wish I could but I have to go home now I have to finish my paper." I said sadly, I am about to walk out the door to the hall where I can escape from this crazy place that I have come to love.

"Haruhi where do you think you're going." Kyoya asked appearing out of nowhere, you would think that I would be used to it by now.

"I have a lot of homework to do and I have to get home so I can make supper for my dad." I explain hoping to escape before Tamaki comes.

"I suppose that you can go, just make sure that you get more instant coffee for our guests tomorrow." Kyoya stated and turned.

To say I was surprised would have been the understatement of the century. "T-thanks Kyoya I'll be sure to do that. See ya!" I called to the rest of the hosts and ran out the door.

-At Haruhi's house-

"Dad are you here?" I called as I opened the door. But I wish that I never did. Blood, everywhere. "Dad are you okay." I could hear my voice shaking with fear. I run toward the kitchen and I froze. "No" I whispered quietly tears sliding down my face.

A man was standing over my father with a knife that he pulled out of his heart. The man smirked at me then jumped through the window. I just stood there doing nothing. I could feel myself breaking on the inside. I was now alone, my mother dead and my father murdered.

"Daddy…" I broke down sobbing when all the sudden the door broke open and something was thrown inside. I stood up still shaking like crazy. The object ticking, 'What in the world ticks like that…' It hit me and I drop it and run like crazy toward the window the murder went through. I jump out and I landed on my wrist I felt the murder grab me by my short hair.

"So you're his brat, well I'm going to tell you this once. You tell anyone what you saw here today I will come after you next. If you even hit about it to your little rich boys I will kill you and them so you might as well disappear." He smirked and ran away. I gasp at the pain in my wrist.

'I have to ignore it that bomb is going to go off. I have to get out of here.' I thought and I run away, if I go to the hosts they could be put in danger, if I go and pretend everything's fine with my dad…' I choke on a sob. 'No he will not get away with this no matter what it takes I will avenge my dad.' I start running faster adrenalin running through my veins. I looked toward the school and tears formed. "Good bye host club." And I ran on without looking back, I held back the tears as I ran. I knew that if I looked back I would run to them, putting them in danger. "I'm so sorry."

**That was violent well R&R. And I hope you enjoyed. **


	2. Five Years

**Hello again readers. I have another chapter for you of this wonderful story. I didn't know how to continue on with the last chapter so…. I did a time skip so I hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters. **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 years later Tamaki's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kyoya," I greet walking into the room. "Any luck with the search yet?" I ask hopefully.

"No Tamaki, my detectives still haven't gotten any closer since the last big clue we got." Kyoya replied emotionlessly, as always. But in the past five years I have calmed down and I've learned how to read others fairly well. I could tell that my friend was frustrated at the pace everything was happening, I was to.

"You will find something soon I can feel it." I encouraged putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Tamaki!" Hikaru and Kauro yelled in unison running into the meeting room with papers in hand. Both were clutching the papers like their lives depended on what they held.

"What is it?" I could tell they were excited but scared at what they have found.

"We were looking at some designs for our clothing line," Kauro started.

"When we found some interesting photos of the most recent clothes back home," Hikaru continued.

"The clothes we found were pictures taken on the street in public," Kauro stated getting even more excited, if it was even possible.

"And we saw this person in these pictures." Hikaru nodded his head.

"We think that we got a clue!" They stated in unison, holding the papers out toward me and Kyoya.

I took hold of the papers and as I looked through them I froze.

"Tamaki," Kyoya started his normally cold voice wavering with excitement.

"Host," I start not lifting my eyes from the papers and the pictures they held. "We have a lead let's get ready to work!"

My friends look at me and nod their heads agreeing with me. The twins smiled at each other Kyoya smirked, the closest thing he has to a smile since…

"Kyoya call Honey and Mori, we need to get on this clue and we're going to need to work hard and fast they will need to be here." I turn toward the twins and continued giving out orders, "Kaoru, Hikaru we are going to need to stay low so we are going to need some good clothes to work in but don't stand out too much got it? We don't need to have media on us we might scare her off and we can't have that now can we?" I continued as I ran through the list of what we will need to do and what we're going to ask her when we find her.

"Tamaki," Hikaru started quietly, I turned toward him lifting my eyes up from the pictures.

"Yes Hikaru?"

"Do you think that we will find her this time? I mean we have been looking for five years..." He trailed off. I sigh sadly and smile at him.

"You haven't given up hope for her yet have you Hikaru?" I question him quietly while the other two are starting on their assignments.

"No… it's just that we have been looking for so long. I also want to know why she left us we are her friends she could have come to us but she didn't. How are we supposed to help her when we don't even know what happened that day." He started to cry, I understood his pain and what he was saying.

"Hikaru I know what you're feeling, it hurts to not know what happened that day. We'll find her and ask her why she left us like she did. Until then we will have to keep looking for her and living. All we need is patience, who knows maybe this is the world's way of teaching us to be just that patient and wait."

"Tamaki… I miss her so much, it hurts when I think of what she must've been going through and what she must be going through right now." Hikaru sobbed out, Kaoru came up and gave him a hug, while Kyoya looked at them both with understanding.

It had become a very regular thing here at the 'office' as we call it. Over the past few years everyone has broken down about what happened at one point or another, most of the time it was twice a year for everyone. Even the heart of stone Kyoya.

"Honey and Mori are on their way here as we speak and should be here within the hour." Kyoya's voice interrupted my train of thought.

"Alright, Hikaru and Kaoru go get some research done on what is 'in' at home now days." I told them gently but I didn't give them room to argue with me.

"Yes Tono." The twins replied in unison and ran out of the room to get the plans ready.

"You want to know something Tamaki?" Kyoya asked randomly.

"What?" I reply looking over my shoulder at him.

"We have all grown up yet we haven't at the same time… Does that make any sense to you?" He asked, I could tell it was out of pure curiosity.

"I suppose you're right Kyoya, but I think that when we find her everything will finally fall into place and the fog we feel will hopefully go away." I answer truthfully.

"I guess you're right. Well I'm going to go tell the jet pilot to be on the ready for when we depart." Kyoya stated going right back to business, like that conversation never happened.

I just nod my head. 'Haruhi we will find you and figure out what happened the day the bomb went off in your apartment building. But as much as I want to find you I want to know, why did you leave and not even say good-bye?'

**Well that was not as exciting as the last chapter but I was feeling a little lazy so I just decided to write this during a down time a work. Oh and I will try to update at least once every week or more. I have two other stories I am working on as well so please be patient and sorry if this chapter didn't make a lot of sense to you. Well I hope you enjoyed and as always R&R!**


	3. Did it hurt?

**Hey everyone I am so sorry that I am late in updating this story, I have been thinking about what it will be about. I am really excited to hear what you guys think about this one. Oh and I got this idea from Hit Man Reborn, not a cross over just an idea that it gave me. So I now present you with the newest chapter of Revenge, What happened. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters. I only own my oc's nothing else. **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Haruhi's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Boss we have a report in from the town of Bunkyō, there seems to be a lot of strange activity there should we send someone to check it out?" An agent asked.

"No." I said, focusing on my paperwork on the desk. "I haven't been out in a while just give me the location and I will check it out personally. If the activity is our target I will radio the location, I expect a good team to be ready in a moment's notice." I reply without emotion. 'I want answers about what he did that day, he will regret messing with my family. I will have my revenge no matter what.'

"Boss do you want to make the list of your back up?" The agent asked. I hold back a smile that yearns to come out at the concern the agent is trying to hide.

"I will make the list, tell everyone to be ready though if he finds a trace of us here we'll lose him again. And I will not except anything but results, you know the kind." I answer looking up at the agent who despite showing a calm demeanor, he was sweating, I sigh inwardly.

"What is your name and rank within the family?" I ask, I return to my paper work in order to try to allow him to answer without feeling too much pressure.

I could tell by the slight stutter he didn't expect me to ask him that, "My name is Victor, Boss, I am a newbie I haven't been given a rank yet." He said nervous.

"No need to be nervous Victor, I am not someone to be afraid of. That is unless you try to hurt someone with in my family, then you will be as good as dead." I told him with a glare with the last part then soften my gaze. "Sorry for that I want to make it clear to everyone, hurt my family you die painfully. Do you understand Victor? When you join my group you are family, you will never be alone. It is not my intension to scare you Victor but to warn you. Since you are new you still have time to leave and find a different home a place where you will not have to fight those who threaten you."

"I… I understand Boss. I know that I am new but that doesn't mean I don't have my reasons. My family is dead to me, I was framed by my own sister and my parents did nothing to help me. I left them before I would do something I would end up regretting." Victor said trying to keep a strong front. I stood up and walked around the desk. As I neared him he stiffened.

"Victor, I may not know what you are going through but this is something you must learn. I am here because I want revenge on the one who killed my father. The people who are here are the lost who have lost something as well, maybe not by him but lost something painfully anyway." I start looking up at the young man before me. 'He is new alright, I must show him me and let him break then rebuild like we all have. I know that it hurts but one must focus on the path ahead and toward the goal they dream of… or in my case need.' "Tell me Victor, did it hurt? Was it unbearable? Did you want to die before they could hurt you anymore? Tell me Victor, did it?" I question harshly, I have been told by the other's my way with the newbies is a little harsh, but it is my way of testing them to see if they really mean what they say.

I could see his wall start to break, 'I am sorry' I thought in a far corner of my mind that I always forget I have until a newbie comes along. "It hurt," His voice cracked as the tears came to the surface. "It hurt so much then and it still hurts now, I wanted to die when they abandoned me like that. I thought I would always be alone, but then I found you guys." His wall broke instantly.

My voice which had been so cold before soften at his tears, and the nature which surprises everyone comes through. "Victor, come here." I opened my arms to him and smile gently. "Your birth family will never hurt you again as long as I am here. I do not want you to join my group Victor." He looked up at that and his eyes radiated pain and hurt that no one should feel. "No I do not want that I want you to join my family."

I stood my ground my arms still held out for him to come into. Slowly he walked toward me, I didn't move and inch, then he fell into my arms sobbing for the family who betrayed him.

"Hush, it will be okay, cry all you need I am here I will always be here." I said softly, like a mother would to a child after a nightmare. I rocked him back and forth slowly petting his head whispering promises I would try to never break. He continued to sob and I let him, everyone needed a way to release their feeling in order to rebuild the new and clean away the old.

He slowly stopped crying but I didn't let go of him, he looked to be only seventeen still a child. "Thank you Boss I really needed that. I'm sorry for crying on you though, I mean you must be very busy and all…" He trailed off before I stopped him.

"No, it is what a parent does for their children, you can come to me with anything and I will always listen to you." I said and I helped him stand up. "Welcome to the family, the Wasure rarete ita kazoku. My newest son," I held out a ring with the symbol of my family on it. "Wear it with pride and never betray us and we will never betray you."

"Thank you Boss." Victor said tears forming once again in his eyes as he took the ring in his hand and put in on.

"Don't call me 'Boss' call me by my name we are family after all." I smile softly at him.

"What is your name?" He asked, not many people called me by my name anymore even though I told them to.

"My name is Haruhi, I am the leader of the Wasure rarete ita kazoku, and we are the silent protectors of Japan. The club up top is a way to draw in those who are broken and lead them to a family that will except them." 'And a way for me to live out the days, when I was in the host club with everyone.' I thought then it dawned on me, "Before did you say Bunkyō?"

**That is where I will end for today I hope you enjoyed. Sorry if I confused anyone I will try to edit it later on. So please R&R. Oh and you will learn what the Japanese words are later so bye.**


End file.
